


×××

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur un prompt de taraxacumoff@LJ, pour obscur_echange@LJ.  Minagawa est mon personnage préféré! Quelque chose de gen, peut-être. Ou alors du Minagawa/Tarou, juste pour le plaisir. Il n'y a pas assez de fics sur eux en ce monde! Quelque chose sur une expérimentation qui tourne de façon imprévue ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	×××

**Author's Note:**

> Contient Jun, des explosions du quatrième mur, de la censure gratuite et une discussion ridicule sur les "règles yaoi" (grandeur, couleur des cheveux et caractère).

Après que les derniers clients soient partis, Monsieur Mitaka leur avait annoncé, avec l'expression de pur bonheur de quelqu'un qui ne se retrouvait pas une fois de plus acculé à la faillite, que le Café faisait de bonnes affaires depuis le début du mois. 

Des affaires assez bonnes pour justifier offrir un bonus à ses employés. _Modeste !_ , avait-il ajouté en toute urgence, avant que Tokumi meurt des suites d'un choc nerveux à cette annonce. Surtout que de la salive avait commencé à lui couler au coin de ses lèvres comme il répétait _de la viande, je vais pouvoir manger de la viaaande_. 

Pour célébrer, une petite fête s'était aussitôt improvisée. Monsieur Mitaka avait bien tenté de l'empêcher, craignant un peu l'enthousiasme trop souvent destructeur de son personnel, mais Minagawa avait fait apparaître un gâteau de l'air ambiant sans se soucier de ses inquiétudes. Les autres s'étaient aussitôt installés autour d'une table de la grande salle et Tarou était allé préparer thé et café. Gêné de les décevoir, monsieur Mitaka oublia toute idée de brider leur allégresse et s'installa à la table.

"Ouf, Minagawa, tu t'es surpassé !", Maki poussa un sifflement admiratif. "Comment tu as pu préparer ça ? Tu savais que le patron allait nous annoncer le bonus ?

— Oh, non. C'est quelque chose que j'avais sous la main...", sourit le chef cuisinier. Suspicieux, Tarou haussa un sourcil en déposant les tasses fumantes sur la table. 

"Tu comptes profiter de l'occasion pour nous faire tester une nouvelle recette, c'est ça ?", demanda le chef de rang.

Minagawa fit claquer son éventail ouvert pour cacher sa bouche, sans pouvoir camoufler son aura diabolique. Énorme comme elle l'était, son éventail aurait dû avoir la taille d'un éléphant pour espérer la dissimuler un peu.

"Oh oh oh, comment tu as deviné ?"

Les autres échangèrent des regards nerveux. Minagawa ne s'en soucia pas et entreprit de tailler le gâteau en parts égales pour les servir.

"C'est ce que tu comptes offrir au menu comme spécialité pour la St-Valentin ?", demanda monsieur Mitaka en jetant un coup d'oeil sur son morceau de gâteau.

L'intérieur était de trois couleurs différentes : une couche de pâte rouge, sur laquelle s'élevait une couche de mousse aux fraises et une autre de chocolat blanc. Garni de crème chantilly, le gâteau était décoré de fraises taillées en coeur et de petites flèches en chocolat noir. 

"Oui", confirma Minagawa et son sourire s'élargit à une dimension inquiétante. "C'est une recette _spéciale~_ " 

Avec un étrange empressement, il fut le premier à goûter au gâteau. La première bouchée avait à peine passé ses lèvres que Minagawa se couvrit la bouche d'une main et, terrifiant tout le monde, parut sur le point de vomir. Il pâlit, ou plutôt passa à une teinte plus pâle que d'habitude et dans un râle, gémit :

"Ne... mangez pas... ce gâteau..."

Sans plus de précision ni d'effets spéciaux, il s'effondra, inconscient. Ce qui lui permit d'éviter de vivre la panique qui suivit : Maki qui hurlait, Tarou qui lui ficha un coup de plateau dans la tronche pour le faire taire, Tokumi qui recrachait la bouchée qu'il avait bien failli avaler. Plus calme, Jun se contenta de soulever Minagawa et de le jeter sur son épaule.

"Que voulez-vous faire du corps ?", demanda-t-il à Monsieur Mitaka avec un sourire innocent.

"...S'il te plaît, Jun, ne l'appelle pas un corps, il n'est pas mort. Pourrais-tu l'installer sur le sofa dans mon bureau ?"

Les autres le suivirent, tous étonnamment inquiets du sort de Minagawa. 

Monsieur Mitaka soupira et commença à ranger. Il remit le gâteau dans sa boîte, avant de remarquer une enveloppe glissée sous l'assiette de Minagawa. Comme elle lui était adressée, il lut la note qu'elle contenait et haussa un sourcil.

***

Minagawa ouvrit un oeil et, comme rien ne l'attaquait ou ne lui paraissait trop horrifiant (...pas que quoi que ce soit était en mesure de l'horrifier), il se risqua à ouvrir l'autre. Il ne vit que l'obscurité. Levant une main, il bougea le linge humide qui lui couvrait le front et réduisait de beaucoup son champ de vision. Tarou était endormi près de lui, assis par terre, la tête appuyée contre le bras du sofa.

"Unghhh–", grinça Minagawa en se redressant avec précaution, faisant aussitôt sursauter Tarou.

"Tu vas mieux ?", demanda-t-il en se relevant, replaçant ses lunettes.

"Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?", demanda le chef cuisinier.

"Tu t'es effondré après avoir goûté à ton propre gâteau. Ça a vraiment dû te faire un choc de gâcher une recette, tu ne parles pas avec autant de volutes de ténèbres que d'habitude."  
Minagawa passa une main sur son visage, paraissant faire un effort pour replacer ses souvenirs dans le bon ordre.

"Gâcher...?", répéta-t-il, comme si le mot lui était inconnu. "Moi ? J'ai–"

Hésitant, Tarou s'éclaircit la gorge et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule du chef cuisinier. Il chercha quelque chose à dire pour accompagner le geste.

"Ne t'en fais pas avec les risques de contamination, la source a été éliminée", sourit le chef de rang, avant de devenir pensif. "Quoique, c'est étrange... Quand j'ai voulu jeter le gâteau, il avait déjà disparu."

Minagawa tendit soudain une main vers le visage de l'autre homme et glissa les doigts derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près. Derrière le chef cuisinier fleurit aussitôt un champ de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Leur parfum flotta même dans l'air. Tarou ne réussit à penser que toutes ces pétales de rose allaient laisser derrière leur passage un beau bordel à nettoyer. Distrait par le ménage à venir, il ne remarqua pas les lèvres de Minagawa qui se rapprochaient des siennes.

"Tu sais que je te ××× bien le ××× ?", murmura d'une voix suave le chef cuisinier, projetant autour de lui des petites étoiles de shôjo. 

Tarou se dégagea et recula avec précipitation.

"Qu– Quoi ?

— Oh, ne fais pas comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas. Je veux ××× jusqu'à ce que ×××."

Tarou changea de couleur, ses doigts se crispant et se décrispant nerveusement tellement il voulait s'emparer du premier produit nettoyant venu pour laver à fond la bouche de Minagawa. Ses paroles salissaient l'air qu'il respirait. Il décida que s'enfuir était sa meilleure option. Il fit un pas vers la porte, trouvant aussitôt le chemin bloqué par l'autre homme.

"Non mais, il y avait quoi, dans ton gâteau malsain !?

— Tout mon amour !", s'exclama Minagawa avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme.

Il écarta les bras, de toute évidence avec l'espoir que Tarou se jette dedans. Le chef de rang, qui doutait énormément de l'amour de Minagawa et beaucoup moins de son soudain accès de folie, préféra plutôt reculer. Il se retrouva vite coincé contre le bureau de monsieur Mitaka et Minagawa se pencha sur lui, plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille. Tarou écrasa aussitôt ses paumes sur le visage de Minagawa pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser.

"Laisse-toi faire, mon petit Tarou... Tu en redemanderas, quand je t'aurai ×××", la voix de Minagawa était toujours suave, bien que moins classe maintenant qu'il devait articuler malgré les mains de Tarou qui lui couvraient la bouche.

Minagawa réussit à refermer les doigts sur les poignets de Tarou et même si ce dernier se débattait comme un diable, il le força à lever les bras jusqu'à les coincer au-dessus de sa tête. Le chef cuisinier sourit ; Tarou se sentit terriblement vulnérable.

"Arrête.

— Je n'ai même pas _commencé_...", murmura Minagawa contre son cou, ses lèvres effleurant sa gorge.

Jun entra à ce moment-là.

"Est-ce que monsieur Minagawa est–", il s'interrompit en voyant la scène. "Ah. Je vois que vous êtes occupés. Pardonnez-moi pour le dérangement, je vous laisse.

— Noooon, ne pars pas !", cria Tarou, désespéré, en tendant une main vers lui. "Sauve-moi, Jun !"

L'ignorant complètement, Jun se détourna et allait sortir. Tarou avala avec difficulté et utilisa sa dernière arme d'une voix tremblante :

"C'est– c'est vrai. Avec cette tête– tête de fille, tu dois– dois être trop faible pour–" 

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Jun soulevait avec facilité Minagawa d'une main et le jetait derrière son épaule contre la bordure de case la plus près. Il se pencha sur Tarou avec un sourire dangereux, lui montrant un poing agité de tics nerveux.

"Vous disiez ?

— Que ta virilité est vraiment incontestée !", s'empressa de répondre Tarou, craignant soudain plus pour sa vie que pour son honneur.

***

Maki se gratta la nuque, perplexe.

"Il a un problème, Tarou ? Il est vachement nerveux aujourd'hui. Il manque de sommeil, peut-être ? Il est resté hier soir, non ? Pour s'occuper de Minagawa pendant qu'on filait en douce ? 

— Jun aussi est resté", fit remarquer Tokumi. "Il m'a dit qu'il avait sauvé une princesse du déshonneur...

— Une princesse ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

Avant que Tokumi puisse lui répondre, ils entendirent un hurlement, échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent dans la grande salle. Les clients, surtout des clientes, observaient avec autant d'amusement que d'intérêt les deux hommes qui luttaient sur le sol.

Enfin, lutter...

Maki haussa un sourcil. La scène consistait surtout en Minagawa qui tentait de déshabiller Tarou. Ce qui ne paraissait pas du tout plaire au chef de rang. 

"Mais faites quelque chose !", beugla Tarou.

"Hm...", fit Maki, pensif.

Tokumi s'empressa de s'adresser à chaque client dérangé, s'inclinant poliment devant eux et répétant _Désolé de vous incommoder, ce sera réglé bientôt. Ah non, pas de photos s'il vous plaît !_ Jun le rejoignit au pas de course et, tout sourire, le corrigea : _Pardonnez son erreur, en fait, c'est cinq cent yen par photo. Merci de votre fidelité_. 

"Grouille-toi de m'aider, le déchet humain !", siffla Tarou.

Avec un lenteur calculée, Maki s'accroupit, fouilla dans ses poches et en extirpa son téléphone portable. Souriant, il prit une photo pour immortaliser la scène. Il leva le pouce et fit un clin d'oeil à Minagawa.

"T'as un goût de chiotte, mon pauvre, mais bonne chance pour la suite. 

— _Maaaaaaaaaaki !!_ "

Jun les rejoignit et tapota sur l'épaule du blond.

"Quoi ?", lui demanda Maki.

"C'est cinq cent yen, pour la photo", réclama Jun en tendant la main. 

Son expression angélique fit comprendre à Maki que tout refus de payer entraînerait une soudaine et violente métamorphose de ses jambes en source de grande douleur.

***

Monsieur Mitaka poussa la porte de son bureau avec l'expression d'inquiétude qui se retrouvait sur son visage au moins une fois par jour. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, cherchant des yeux le rocher géant, la fissure qui dévoilait une autre dimension ou encore la pile de vaisselle cassée par Tokumi. Ne trouvant rien d'inhabituel, il se trouva forcé de demander :

"C'est quoi ce raffut !?

— Aaaaarghhhhhhhhhhh !"

Tarou passa en courant dans le corridor pour se planquer dans les toilettes. 

"Ça alors, c'était urgent...", commenta monsieur Mitaka. 

Minagawa s'arrêta devant lui.

"Fûfû~ Il n'a pas pensé que je connais les conduits de ventilation par coeur."

Le patron du Café ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question et se ravisa. Non. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir, au fond. Il retourna plutôt s'intéresser à ses livres de comptabilité. 

***

Tarou passa à la course, suivit de près par Minagawa. Avec bonheur, Maki réalisa que la poursuite distrayait assez Tarou pour qu'il ne remarque pas son retard. Aussitôt la constatation faite, un plateau de service faillit lui ouvrir le front.

"Tu es en retaaaaaaard !", cria Tarou en sprintant dans le couloir, dérapant avant de prendre un rapide virage à droite. 

"Tarou ♥ ! Il est temps que tu cèdes à la force de ma passion !" 

Minagawa disparut à son tour, mais plutôt en prenant sur la gauche. Une porte d'armoire claqua dans une autre pièce et Minagawa s'exclama avec une joie malsaine _Je te retrouve enfin ! Tu m'as trop manqué !_ Un bruit de dégringolade suivit et ils entendirent Tarou hurler _Lâche-moi ! On ouvre dans moins d'une heure ! Vas t'occuper de tes gâteaux !_

"Ça alors, ils y sont encore aujourd'hui ?", s'étonna Maki avant de rigoler, se changeant en uniforme. "Café Kichi va devenir un manga BL si ça continue comme ça ! ...Ce serait lequel des deux le seme, vous croyez ?

— Minagawa", répondirent Jun et Tokumi d'une même voix, sans la moindre hésitation.

"C'est évident après tout", continua Jun en levant l'index avec l'expression d'un expert en la matière. "Non seulement monsieur Minagawa a les cheveux foncés, mais il est de toute évidence celui qui poursuit le plus agressivement cette relation : ça suffit pour compenser le fait que monsieur Taro est plus grand que lui."

Maki fit un grand sourire béat, accompagna le tout d'un geste victorieux.

"Yesss ! Ça veut dire que je serais le seme ultime, je suis le plus grand !

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, monsieur Maki", le sourit de Jun devint agressif. "Ce serait _moi_ , le seme ultime.

— Bah voyons, Jun, tu es–"

Le blond remarqua l'expression figée en un masque de bonté de Jun, sentit son aura destructrice et imagina sans peine que tout ce qu'il allait être s'il insistait plus longtemps, c'était mort. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Enfin bon, ce qui est clair, c'est que Tokumi serait le uke ultime.

— _EH !?_ ", s'indigna le mi-temps et aussitôt, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il cacha son visage dans ses mains. "Sû– sûrement pas !"

Jun haussa un sourcil.

"...Pourquoi tu es dessiné dans un style aussi différent, tout à coup ? On dirait que tu sors d'un doujin."

Avec un sanglot, Tokumi prit la fuite. Avec un sourire en coin, Maki demanda à Jun :

"Tu comptes allez le réconforter ?"

Jun haussa les épaules.

"J'ai autre chose à faire. Avec monsieur Minagawa qui poursuit monsieur Tarou, ça m'oblige à travailler d'arrache-pied.

— Tch, comme si je ne faisais pas d'efforts", Maki fit la moue.

Pour contredire ce qu'ils venaient de dire, ils restèrent encore un moment à ne rien faire du tout.

"Dites-moi, monsieur Maki... Vous croyez que monsieur Minagawa a l'intention de lui ××× ××× ××× ou plutôt de le ××× ××× ××× ?"

Le blond pâlit.

"...Jun ?

— Oui ?

— Ne dis pas des choses pareilles avec le visage que tu as, tu veux bien ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon visage ?", sourit Jun, sous-entendant que toute allusion à sa forme féminine ou à ses traits délicats entraînerait une mort violente précédée par une longue période de torture.

***

"Écoute, je sais que tu n'es qu'un chat, mais Minagawa te respecte. Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, le raisonner ? Je t'en offrirai une comme ça chaque jour en échange..."

Accroupi devant lui, Tarou montra la conserve qu'il tenait à la main à Sukekiyo. Les yeux paresseux du chat passèrent de la conserve au visage de Tarou. Du visage de Tarou à la converse et avec un _Pfftt–_ dédaigneux, il s'écrasa par terre et commença à se lécher l'entre-jambe.

Tarou serra la conserve d'un geste convulsif, tenté de la lui lancer par la tête. Il sentit un poids s'écraser contre son dos, des bras encerclèrent son cou et une bouche se pressa contre son cou. Par réflexe acquis, Tarou écrasa son poing dans le visage de Minagawa dans l'espoir de le déloger.

"Non mais, lâche-moi !", grogna-t-il avec un tic nerveux dans un sourcil. "Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant ?

— Ce n'en sera que meilleur quand tu succomberas enfin...", vint le murmure tellement chargé de sous-entendus que la fic faillit passer direct à un classement NC-17.

***

Pendant que Jun empilait les tables et les chaises de la grande salle en piles défiant les lois de la gravité et les soulevait sans le moindre effort, Maki balayait le plancher avec une rare efficacité. Même Tokumi, qui profitait parfois de la courte période entre la fermeture du Café et le moment où il le quittait pour ajouter la mort prématurée de quelques autres objets cassables à sa liste d'accidents, s'occupait sans heurt de ranger des montagnes branlantes de vaisselle propre.

Monsieur Mitaka regardait la scène avec nervosité et ses yeux passaient en vitesse de l'un à l'autre de ses trois employés avec une inquiétude palpable. D'habitude, quand tout allait bien, c'était qu'en fait, quelque chose allait très mal...

Il finit par réaliser que Tarou et Minagawa manquaient à l'appel et que le calme relatif dans la grande salle était surtout dû au chef de rang qui n'abrutissait pas Maki de coups répétés pour crimes contre la propreté.

"...Où sont Tarou et Minagawa ?", demanda-t-il après un moment, en constatant que leur absence ne semblait pas du tout troubler les autres.

"Quoi ?", s'étonna Maki et il pointa. "Mais ils sont juste là !"

Monsieur Mitaka suivit du regard la direction indiquée et se heurta à Jun qui tenait toujours une montagne de mobilier.

"Oh, pardon", le mi-temps réalisa qu'il cachait la scène et se déplaça.

Grâce à ses aiguilles vaudoues, Minagawa avait épinglé Tarou au sol et continuait à faire de son mieux pour le déshabiller : instinctivement monsieur Mitaka s'inquiéta du coût de remplacement des lattes endommagées du plancher. La cravate du chef de rang ayant été vaincue, le chef cuisinier s'était attaqué sans plus attendre aux récalcitrants boutons de la chemise. Comment monsieur Mitaka avait fait jusque là pour ignorer les cris de détresse de Tarou, il n'en avait aucune idée. 

"Qu'est-ce...", commença monsieur Mitaka, avant de se demander s'il avait vraiment envie de continuer sa question. "...qui se passe ?", la finit-il éventuellement.

"Bah, rien de grave. C'est comme ça depuis le début de la semaine", expliqua Maki. "Depuis que Minagawa a mangé de son gâteau, en fait.

— Quel gâteau ?", demanda monsieur Mitaka.

"Comment ça, quel gâteau ? Celui avec lequel Minagawa tentait de nous empoisonner à notre petite célébration pour avoir fait de bonnes affaires", lui rappela Maki.

Le patron du Café se gratta la nuque, perplexe.

"...Il était pourtant excellent, ce gâteau. Ma femme et ma fille l'ont beaucoup aimé."

Maki dévisagea son patron.

"Quoi ? Mais... Minagawa a failli en mourir !

— Bien sûr que non. Il m'a laissé une note me conseillant de rapporter le gâteau chez moi, qu'il voulait vous faire une blague."

Devant eux, Minagawa releva la tête et Tarou en profita pour lui écraser sa paume dans le visage pour l'éloigner un peu plus. Il arracha son autre bras du sol, faisant voler des aiguilles et crispa le poing dans les pans de sa chemise pour la refermer. Maki haussa un sourcil.

"...Vous êtes certain que ce n'était pas un truc aphrodisiaque hardcore ? Minagawa s'est drogué avec ! Il poursuit Tarou sans relâche depuis l'autre jour à cause de ça !

— Sûrement pas pas à cause du gâteau !", monsieur Mitaka éclata de rire. "Minagawa m'a dit qu'il s'était trompé dans la recette et avait utilisé quelques grammes de sucre en trop et qu'il ne voulait pas que vous soyez témoins de son erreur."

Minagawa se releva avec un certain empressement et s'épousseta du revers de la main ; Tarou ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Avec une dignité exagérée, Minagawa passa près de Maki et monsieur Mitaka.

"Veuillez m'excuser", dit-il en les dépassant. "Je crois que le pot aux roses est découvert." 

Il fila en toute discrétion avant que Tarou reprenne assez ses esprits pour réaliser que ses tourments n'étaient pas dûs à un Minagawa sous l'influence d'une préparation ratée, mais plutôt à un Minagawa avec un sens de l'humour tordu. 

Le chef de rang sauta éventuellement sur ses pieds, après avoir réussi à arracher toutes les aiguilles vaudoues qui retenaient encore ses vêtements au sol. Il serra les poings, explosa en flammes et avant de se lancer à la poursuite de l'autre homme (dans l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours, pas avec un quelconque intérêt romantique), hurla avec fureur :

"...Minagawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" 

**Fin**

 

 

**...ou pas ?**

Quand il rattrapa enfin Minagawa, qui n'avait de toute façon pas pris la peine de fuir très loin, une joie sauvage défigura Tarou. Il s'avança vers l'autre homme avec ce qui paraissait être l'intention de réduire de beaucoup son espérance de vie. Minagawa, plutôt que de s'en inquiéter, resta avec la plus parfaite nonchalance appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. L'apparition de Tarou sembla plutôt lui faire plaisir.

"Personne n'a pensé te suivre...", murmura le chef cuisinier avec un sourire.

L'expression de Tarou passa en un quart de seconde de la fureur à la satisfaction et il s'approcha, encadrant le visage de Minagawa en posant contre le mur ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de l'autre homme. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Minagawa leva une main pour fermer le poing dans la chemise de Tarou.

"C'était beaucoup trop compliqué, ton idée", se plaignit ce dernier contre les lèvres de Minagawa.

"Pourtant, c'était parfait pour détourner les soupçons, ce petit manège. Maintenant personne n'y croira si on fait un peu de Minagawa × Tarou. ...Ou l'inverse", ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'expression de Tarou.

"Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de jouer le jeu devant Sukekiyo ?"

Le sourire de Minagawa s'élargit.

"Oh, tu sais bien que c'est un grand sensible. Il m'en aurait voulu si je n'avais pas trouvé un moyen de l'inclure dans ce chapitre."


End file.
